


Touches

by mikharlow



Series: Writember [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Writember Day 2 - Connect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Writember Day 2 - ConnectDaichi thinks about Sugawara.





	Touches

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, an old fave ship

Whenever the ball came off him, he knew it would go right to Suga. Daichi, the dependable captain, held such faith in his vice as he received the opposition’s attack, and sent it to where he knew Suga would be. He would watch, adrenaline filled and out of breath as the setter cut through the air to lay hands on the prize, fingertips ready for the set. 

The moment just before the ball left his touch was a fascinating one, or so Daichi thought. He loved seeing Suga, knowing the cogs in his mind were already turning, calculating who best to take this ball, how far to set it, the angle, the speed — sometimes Daichi would get so deep into it that he was almost winded when he surprised the blockers with a dump. And every time they had a moment of relief and satisfaction when their combined efforts resulted in the smack of a ball hitting the floor and another point on their side of the scoreboard. 

After a game, or even practice, Daichi would clap Suga on the back, or pat his shoulder, just to let him know he did well today, and the smile he got in return made all the active efforts to get him the ball worth it. 

Because on the court, there are only a few milliseconds where you have the ball in your duration, and making the split-second decisions where the fate of the set could possibly rely on you all comes down to — are you fast enough, smart enough, strong enough to know who to let take the reins on this pass?

And nothing makes Daichi happier than when his dig connects with his silver setter. 

“Daichi.” Suga asks, tossing volleyballs into the basket. 

Daichi unties the net from the stands, and starts folding it. “Yeah?” he replies. 

“You always look so happy to dig the ball to me in practise.” He helps Daichi out untying the other side of the net. Daichi smiles, folding to meet him in the middle.

“Of course I do. I feel like that in matches, too.”

Suga hands him his corner of the net and starts to wheel one of the net stands to the storage cupboard. “...Really? How come?”

Daichi follows him, net in hand. “I guess I’m just proud of you. I know how much you love being on court, so I want to make sure you have the best experience... and the best ball to work with.” 

The net stand is wheeled next to the others, and Suga turns to him. “That’s very considerate of you.” he says with bright smile. “You’re spoiling me, you know that?”

Daichi laughs, putting the net away. “I just want the best for us. We don’t have long left in this club, and who knows if we’ll get to play this seriously again.”

“...yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” Suga says, in thought as he and Daichi bring in the other stand. “Watch your feet. It’s selfish of me, but I want to stand on court for as long as I can. At least, as long as the captain wants me.” he adds with a laugh. 

“You’re my favourite setter, so you’re not getting benched anytime soon.” Daichi responds. He steps out of the storage room with Suga and closes the door, turning the key in the lock until he hears a click. 

“Oh, I’m flattered, Daichi.” Suga laughs again, and Daichi gets that feeling again. The feeling where he is overwhelmed by pride and content when he watches Suga connect from his receive. And the same feeling he gets when Suga leans into him, where he still feels his laugh against his lips when they connect for a brief kiss. 

“Let’s lock up.” Suga steps back and takes Daichi’s hand, and his setter hand is warm. 

“Yeah, let’s.”


End file.
